Refrigeration systems can be used to regulate the environment within an enclosed space. Various types of refrigeration systems, such as residential and commercial, may be used to maintain cold temperatures within an enclosed space such as a refrigerated case. To maintain cold temperatures within refrigerated cases, refrigeration systems must control the temperature and pressure of the refrigerant as it moves through the refrigeration system.
Each refrigeration system typically includes at least one controller that directs the operation of the refrigeration system. The controller can direct the operation of one or more components of the refrigeration system, such as the condenser and compressors, to maintain cold temperatures within refrigerated cases.